


not a choice

by Jack_thunderbolt



Category: RWBY, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_thunderbolt/pseuds/Jack_thunderbolt
Summary: A padawan who has had a Legion shoved into her lap. An ARC trooper who barely survived a tragedy. Read to explore the ordeals of padawan Madee Resa, and ARC-1968, aka. sharpe. And their undeniable love.please, if you want ocs, send them to me. thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Im going to rewrite it. Just the whole thing. And i'm cleaning somethings up:**

**Jacknife is now sharpe. Because jacknife doesn't fit**

**Instead of their emblem, its going to be their soulmates name tattooed on their skin.**

**Still debating having the spartans and A.I.**

**You can still have emblems if you so choose**

**Main focus is the star wars characters (i.e, the clones and the jedi) but there will be rwby characters**

Madee's pov

My master, Jar Turro, and I, were on Plo Koon's ship,  _the reliever_ , meeting with plo koon over the next mission. The first mission of the newly formed 422nd assault battalion.

"Now, we attack from two directions, with our legions meeting on the sides, and pushing in towards the objective. If all goes to plan, we should be in control of the factory by the afternoon."

I know i should be paying attention, but I can't help but look around. The hangar we were set up in was busy, as most hangars were. But something really caught my attention.

From behind a gunship, four arc troopers walked into view. Suddenly, before they could do anything, a barrel of water was spilled, straight into their path. They all fell down, looking at each other before laughing.

I took the time to study them. They were all dressed the same, White phase II armor with black markings, ammo punches, black pauldron, and kama blast skirt with holsters. But their faces were all different. They were rugged and tan, but they all had different haircuts. One had a little longer than regulation, with a small beard on his chin. Another had stripes of hair. The third had his head shaven. The last had a regulation haircut. But it was his eyes that drew me in. By the force, his eyes. They were a deep, vibrant shade of green, like two big emeralds. And they were full of light, shining with some form of excitement, and determination.

I thought I felt a small burning on my arm, but I ignored it. I couldn't look away. They were absolutely captivating.

But my thoughts were invaded by my master. "Come on padawan, we should get going." I got off the crate, and looked for the trooper again.

But he was gone.

Sharpe's pov

Reaper, Trap, Kick, and I we're heading to the mess hall, and decided to go through one of the side hangars. Then, one of the water barrels that were being loaded onto the ship fell over, busting open and spilling a puddle right in our way. All four if us slipped, forming wet dog pile of ARC troopers. Much to the astonishment of the scared to death hangar troopers, we started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I tried to untangle myself from my brothers. I looked up, and saw the most magnificent sight. Standing a ways from me, standing next to the general, was a girl. She had a green top, with sleeves stopping at her elbow. Her pants were a light brown, and the signature dark brown robe around her shoulders signified she was a Jedi, as was the hilt of a lightsaber. But her face was best. Her skin was a milky white, and looked silky and smooth. She had a small, cute button nose. Her hair was a wavy brown, hanging down a little past her shoulders, yet framing her face perfectly. But her eyes drew me in like one of the plant eating flowers Fives told me about. They were a dark blue, like the waters of an ocean planet. They also simmered, like sunlight going through those same waters.

A third figure, her master most likely, joined them, and they walked off. Them I felt something nudge me, and I look up to find Reaper offering me a hand. I took it, and he helped me up. We found our way to the mess, and after getting our cups of caff, we sat down. If I was hoping for peace and quiet, I was sadly mistaken.

"Boy Jac, you were quite focused on that Jedi girl." Trap started to pester me.

Ignoring the laughter of Kick and Reaper, I responded. "Why is that important?"

"Oh I'm just wondering if our little brothers ready to settle down is all." He said.

"who said anything about settling down?" I asked.

"well, I know how you younger clones like you like have feelings for the first woman you lay eyes on."

"Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. and I recall, whenever we go to seventy-nines, you have a few women in your lap. and a few guys too if I remember correctly." I responded.

Reaper and kick were almost dying from laughter. Trap had a defeated look on his face. I allowed myself a smirk.

"ARC squad 48 to the bridge. I repeat, ARC squad 48 to the bridge." The intercom crackled to life. We chugged our caff and ran for the elevator banks.

**Thanks for reading. Dont worry compareddread12, it wont be long. As for the rest of you, bring in your ocs! I dont care!**


	2. touchdown

****

_Madee's P.O.V._

I entered the hangar amidst the crowds of white armored clone troopers making their way to the gunships. I finally noticed my master in the middle of it, and quickly making my way over.

"Alright men! To your transports! We are moving out!" ordered a trooper in the light orange that labeled him as a member of the 212th.

"Oh, hello padawan." my master greeted.

"Master, I am concerned. Shouldn't we send bombers or something to take out their defenses first?"

"We'll be fine." He assured me. "It's just a factory. Commander, lets go."

"Yes sir."

I watched them board the gunship before it flew off. Sighing, I tried looking for one that wasn't full, before finally sighting one. Walking over, I saw a group of clones sitting in between a gunship and a tank.

"Oh come on 74! It will be fun!"

"Tango, we're going into battle, and you're not at all concerned?" came the other's reply.

"Nope!"

"Of course not. He's in a big, armored tank." another one said

One of the soldiers noticed me, he stood at attention. The others followed suit.

"Uhh...at ease?" I ventured. They all shuffled around.

"We're ready when you are, General." affirmed the one that had noticed me first. He had a small scar over his right eye and a hook nose, giving him a jaded look."Oh, ah-yes, let's go." I said. The man nodded at one of the other clones, who then waved and ran for the tank. The rest picked up their helmets and weapons, heading for the gunship. We all crammed in, the massive doors closing after us and plunging us into inky darkness. The only way I knew there were others in the craft with me was a single ominous red light that seemed to hover over us, illuminating a few of the clones beside me. Everyone was silent, though I expected it was because of me.

"What do you think Ace, a big dick, or…" asked a trooper with a floral pattern tattooed on the right side of his face. I turned to him, the sudden sound startling in the silence.

"Spray Can, the battle hasn't even started. How can you think of painting now?" the scarred trooper, Ace apparently, questioned.

Before the other trooper could respond, the doors rumbled open, bathing us in a weak red light.

"General, one mike till L.Z." the pilot called back. I just nodded, trying to act professional in front of them. Silently, they pulled on their helmets and readied their weapons.

I looked out of the doors, my nerves building with each passing second. Another gunship pulled into view, with its troop bay open so I could see my master. As we descended slowly, I started hearing things.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_KA-BOOM!_

Suddenly, the wings of my master's gunship went up in flames, and it started a death spiral to the brown surface of the planet far, far below.

_Sharpe's POV._

We exited the elevator, standing at attention in front of the general and the holotable.

"Sir, you requested our presence?" Kick asked.

"Yes, Captain. I have a mission for you." the warm, fatherly voice of Jedi General Plo Koon greeted us.

"We'll handle it. Isn't that right boys?"

"Yes sir!" the three of us chorused.

"I admire your enthusiasm. But I have your mission."

"Yes sir." repeated Kick.

"You four are to scout the north corner of the facility. Specifically, that tower." Plo Koon paused and turned, pointing at a diagram floating on the holotable behind him. "If you plant explosives at the bottom, you can at least draw some attention away from the other parts of the fighting, if not damage it. Think you can do it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" all four of us responded. Aren't we always?.

"Good. You are dismissed. See you on the ground,  _ade_." Saluting him, we made our way to the armory. Stepping in, we all grabbed our helmets. The weight was familiar on my head as I shifted the helmet over my shoulders. Kick grabbed his DC15C, Trap got his DC15S, Reaper hefted his Z6 rotary cannon, and finally, I pulled down my Westar M5 and dual pistols. Nodding to each other, we all ran for the hangar.

One of the L.A.A.T.s was about to take off, so we quickly jumped on, the door snapping shut behind us.

"Troopers, who are we?!" commander Wolffe's grainy voice filtered over the comms.

"Wolfpack! Wolfpack!" everyone else howeled.

"What do wolves do?!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Lets get 'em!"

"Yeah!" we all cheered.

The doors opened, exposing us to the chaos that was happening around us. Flak was heavy, but luckily only a couple gunships went down.

"Oh shit! Looks like you're going to have fun down there boys!" the pilot called back to us.

"Nothing we can't handle!" I yelled confidently, ready for battle.

The craft soon touched down, and we quickly disembarked. This was it. This is what we were bred for. And it felt good.

We ran forward, our bodies bent in a running crouch, (an: sorry, but surely you know what im talking about? Like when rex storms the bridge on rishii? Just me? Ok then. continue.) blasting droids right and left. I was in my element. My actions were almost robotic, spotting droids, blasting them and moving on. Reaper was an absolute monster, his rotary cannon spewing a constant stream of blue bolts. Trap was as precise as a surgeon's scalpel, picking off droids right and left, only leaving a smoking bundle of wires where there heads were. Kick was in front, leading us on as usual, just as deadly as us, if not more so. The clankers didn't stand a chance.

A B2 stepped in on a trooper's flank. I turned around, activating my built-in grenade launcher, sending a round straight through the droid's torso. He nodded at me, before putting a bolt straight through a B1 right behind me. It was my turn to nod, and we ran to catch up with our brothers.

The droids had retreated for now, and we set up in a dry creek bed at the base of the hill. The trooper and I slid into the bed, kicking up dust and going off to our respective squads. Trap, Reaper, and Kick already had their helmets off. Kick was tense, scanning the fort with a pair of scanners.

"Hey Kick, you ok?" I asked, taking off my own bucket.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this." he replied uneasily.

"Hey, we've done fine so far." I said.

"Yeah, but have you seen the shit the 442nd are going through?" he asked me, incredulous.

"Of course, that's why General Koon has ordered us to take the heat off them." I said, still confident.

"You, know, you idolize the General a lot, what with him being in the Jedi Order and all." Kick smirked.

"Well  _vod_ , he's been pretty much our only  _buir_  figure since the Mandos." I tried to explain.

Kick was still smirking, and had started to stroke his beard. He was thinking about something. "And? What makes him different from the other Jedi?"

As if on cue, Reaper and Trap raised their heads. "Oh Force no, please, not another rant!" the four of us just laughed.

"Whatever, _vode_ , get some rest. And some food or water if you need it. We leave in ten mikes." the three of us just nodded, Reaper folded his hands behind his bald head, Trap leaned against a rock, standing guard, and I pulled out a ration bar. Kick just stayed where he was, scanning the distant fort.

I mean, it won't be that bad. Right?


End file.
